


Piccoli problemi di cuore

by Iamaquestiontotheworld



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ma davvero, puro fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaquestiontotheworld/pseuds/Iamaquestiontotheworld
Summary: "Era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si accorse delle percussioni di apertura di una canzone nuova, scelta dalla playlist di canzoni generata da Spotify. Erano talmente flebili da sembrare battiti cardiaci, e forse l’effetto lo dava il sistema audio della cassa, forse era segno che doveva fermarsi col vino, ma li confuse davvero col suo cuore.Poi il suono familiare di una chitarra si fece spazio tra i suoi pensieri, che in quel momento erano come la nebbia al mattino, e si ridestò dal torpore in cui era caduto. Corrugò la fronte in concentrazione, cercando di richiamare alla memoria qualche dettaglio che potesse fargli venire in mente il nome di quella canzone; finché non giunse la voce di Cristina D’Avena."Quando la sigla di un cartone fa da sottofondo a una cena per due.





	Piccoli problemi di cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato alla cover di "Piccoli problemi di cuore" (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ne4ydrA3IA) di Cristina D'Avena e Ermal Meta.  
> Le persone qui descritte NON DEVONO in nessun modo venire a conoscenza del seguente lavoro, frutto di PURA FANTASIA e che dunque non intende rappresentare fatti/comportamenti/relazioni reali.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia e che lascerete un commento/kudos. Per me significherebbe tantissimo sapere la vostra opinione!  
> Grazie in anticipo a chi leggerà.  
> E attenti al fluff che ce n'è fin troppo.

_"L'Eternità", Fabrizio Moro e Ultimo! Qui su RTL 102.5, apriamo questa nuova parte della giornata nel migliore dei modi..._

La voce dello speaker faceva da sottofondo ai pensieri e ai sorrisi, quelli che aveva sfoggiato più volte durante tutta la durata della canzone e che erano cominciati non appena aveva sentito le prime, inconfondibili note di apertura. 

Ermal si godeva la fine della traversata Milano - Roma respirando l'aria fresca della sera settembrina,  i  capelli impazziti a causa delle folate che li attraversavano e gli occhiali da sole a difenderlo dagli ultimi, flebili raggi di sole, ormai prossimo a scomparire dietro le colline del paesaggio che lo circondava. Mancavano pochi chilometri alla capitale e lui già pregustava il sapore della felicità, una felicità di cui si era perdutamente innamorato fin da quando l'aveva avuta tra le mani; perché gli si era insinuata nella pelle e nelle ossa lentamente, tanto da non accorgersene subito, tanto da affogarci dentro, tanto da diventarne dipendente. 

La felicità con Fabrizio aveva un andazzo strano che lo lasciava spesso senza fiato, intento com'era a rincorrere quei momenti condivisi e tenerli a sicuro  _nella tasca destra in alto_ , vivendoli al massimo quando si presentavano per poi conservarli gelosamente nei suoi ricordi più dolci. La loro non era una storia come tutte le altre, e ciò portava inevitabilmente a intervallare la felicità, a metterla in stand by in attesa di rivedersi, di stringersi, di respirarsi. Ma questo comportava una sofferenza relativa; il loro ritrovarsi era infatti reso più intenso e irripetibile da quel mancarsi viscerale, tutto si amplificava ed era così bello sentire che le cose tornavano a scorrere secondo il loro corso naturale dopo periodi di alta marea.

Quindi, ora che stava andando a casa di Fabrizio per cena, poteva dire che sì, era felice. Quando ricevette un messaggio che recitava  _"Conto i minuti amore mio"_ sentì un calore in mezzo al petto, e volle credere che anche il suo compagno lo stesse provando in quel momento, come se stessero comunicando a distanza.

Li contava anche lui, i minuti, ma da qualche ora avevano preso le sembianze dei suoi respiri, o forse dei battiti del suo cuore. Si era ritrovato a pensare di volere un telecomando per fare flash forward, per ingannare la vita almeno una volta, una soltanto, solo per rivedere al più presto i suoi amati occhi castani. 

\- Questa me la segno per il prossimo album. - mormorò fra sè e sè, mischiando la propria voce con quella ovattata della radio e modulandola con l'ennesimo sorriso che le sue labbra si ritrovarono a realizzare.

  


  


Qualche chilometro dopo, Ermal parcheggiò nel cortile della casa di Fabrizio con una fretta inaudita. La sua impazienza aveva avuto la meglio sul contegno e in pochi secondi si era fiondato fuori dall'auto, aprendo il portabagagli per prendere il borsone con le sue cose e le due bottiglie di vino rosso che aveva scelto personalmente.

Si avvicinò poi all'entrata e, con mano tremante dall'emozione, suonò il campanello. 

L'emozione si tradusse in un sospiro trattenuto da ore quando la porta si spalancò, inondandolo della luce dell'abitazione e rivelando la figura del suo Fabrizio, che aveva un sorriso grande grande, speculare al suo.

\- Ma buonasera - disse, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere; sia per la felicità che provava in quel momento, sia perché sembravano due ebeti.

Lo scatto che fece Fabrizio lo mise quasi in soggezione, tanto da rischiare di perdersi le sue parole. Anche perché, improvvisamente, era così vicino. E il suo profumo, Dio, quanto gli era mancato il suo profumo.

\- Metti giù 'ste bottiglie.

Gliele tolse di mano, posandole a terra, per poi stringerlo forte a sè. Ermal ricambiò l'abbraccio con tutto sè stesso, passando una mano sulla sua schiena e l'altra tra i ciuffi ribelli, quasi come a voler ripercorrere il sentiero che le sue dita e le sue labbra avevano già tracciato innumerevoli volte, come a voler sentire tutti gli angoli del suo corpo che gli sembrava di aver dimenticato mentre erano lontani.

Un attimo dopo si stavano baciando profondamente sulla porta di casa e il mondo era tornato a girare nella direzione giusta.

  


  


\- Hai capito il signor Mobrici. - mormorò scherzoso Ermal, circondando la vita del suo compagno da dietro mentre era intento a tagliare l'arrosto.

L’altro sorrise sornione. - Solo il meglio per te. - ma lo stava prendendo in giro, a giudicare dal tono esageratamente suadente. Fece un verso di sorpresa quando ricevette un pizzico al fianco in tutta risposta.

La casa si era riempita del le chiacchiere dei due uomini in pochissimi minuti, diventando improvvisamente più accogliente agli occhi di Fabrizio, che ci era stato diverse settimane pensando a quanto avesse bisogno della presenza di Ermal tra quelle mura. 

Lì avevano scritto una canzone, avevano improvvisato pranzi e cene e si erano baciati sul divano, per poi finire tra le coperte del matrimoniale di Fabrizio, a volte per delle carezze, a volte per dei baci, a volte per fare l’amore, a volte solamente per dormire accoccolati. 

Lì Ermal aveva cantato canzoni per Anita, quando crollava addormentata sulle sue ginocchia, e aveva giocato a pallone con Libero, facendo finire il pallone chissà dove e scatenando la risata di due generazioni di Mobrici. 

Lì campeggiavano fieri il leoncino di Sanremo e il cofanetto di  _Non mi avete fatto niente_ , insieme a una foto incorniciata del loro abbraccio, e un’altra, di cui erano a conoscenza pochissime persone, di loro due con le fronti attaccate, gli sguardi persi l’uno nell’altro e un sorriso grande ad adornargli le labbra.

Lì più c’era Ermal, più si sentiva veramente a casa.

  


  


Tra il rumore delle stoviglie e il gorgogliare del vino che veniva versato nei calici, tra il tintinnio del loro brindisi, tra i loro racconti delle giornate passate, Fabrizio poteva sentire come suonava la pace che tanto aveva cercato; una serenità tanto intensa da poterla quasi toccare con mano e che vedeva riflessa negli occhi brillanti di Ermal, seduto di fronte a lui. 

Le loro  parole accompagnavano il tranquillo scorrere del tempo, il cielo aggiungeva nero all’azzurrino della sera dando il benvenuto alla notte e la luce della luna creava un riflesso sulla finestra aperta, appena visibile in confronto alle luci accese del salone.

Quasi non si accorsero che era passata un’ora e mezza da quando si erano seduti a tavola, impegnati com’erano a godere della reciproca compagnia; il riccio si offrì di sparecchiare, dato che “Hai cucinato tutto il pomeriggio Fabbrì, lasciami fare almeno questo”. Fabrizio non potè far altro che sorridere e ricambiare il bacio a stampo che l’altro gli aveva regalato mentre teneva in equilibrio tre piatti con sopra una quantità imbarazzante di posate.

Fece girare distrattamente il goccio di vino che era rimasto nel calice, mentre le ultime note di Tunnel of love risuonavano dalla cassa Bluetooth che  aveva comprato con Libero giusto qualche mese prima. 

Era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si accorse delle percussioni di apertura di una canzone nuova, scelta dalla playlist di canzoni generata da Spotify. Erano talmente flebili da sembrare battiti cardiaci, e forse l’effetto lo dava il sistema audio della cassa, forse era segno che doveva fermarsi col vino, ma li confuse davvero col suo cuore.

Poi il suono familiare di una chitarra si fece spazio tra i suoi pensieri, che in quel momento erano come la nebbia al mattino, e si ridestò dal torpore in cui era caduto. Corrugò la fronte in concentrazione, cercando di richiamare alla memoria qualche dettaglio che potesse fargli venire in mente il nome di quella canzone; finché non giunse la voce di Cristina D’Avena.

_ Che cosa c’è _

_ Che cosa c’è _

Fu colto da emozioni inaspettate. 

Prima di tutto, non si aspettava certo che quella canzone avrebbe fatto da sottofondo alla serata.

_ Guardo fuori e penso a te _

Poi, non l’aveva mai ascoltata  _veramente_ , e non si era mai reso conto di quanto quelle parole pizzicassero le corde del suo cuore, come solo una persona era riuscito a fare.

_ Chissà se tu _

_ Chissà se tu _

_ Mi stai pensando ancora di più _

E quella persona non era in quella canzone solo come parte di un duetto.

Era in ogni singola parola.

In ogni fibra del suo essere.

In ogni nota che gli graziava le orecchie.

“ _Insieme noi_

_ Insieme noi...” _

Si girò di scatto, incontrando quelle che per lui erano le vere luci di Roma, gli occhi del suo Ermal addolciti da  un sorriso quasi scherzoso. Aveva iniziato a cantare sulla sua stessa voce, dirigendosi a passi lenti verso di lui.

“ _Per specchiarmi negli occhi tuoi.”_

Non seppe trattenersi dal sorridere. Lasciò che l’altro lo raggiungesse mentre canticchiava, per poi prenderlo per la vita e guardarlo dal basso mentre l’altro gli poggiava le braccia al collo.

“ _Ma non lo so, io non lo so...”_ qualche risatina sporcò il suo canto mentre cominciavano a ondeggiare, senza smettere di guardarsi. La scena era quasi ridicola considerando che, mentre Fabrizio sembrava aver trovato il Sole, la Luna e le stelle, Ermal faceva il cretino esagerando apposta il tono, come aveva fatto l’altro mentre tagliava l’arrosto.

\- L’hai messa tu?

Fabrizio scosse la testa, tutto preso dalla sua contemplazione.

\- Sai che non ne sarei capace. - mormorò, anticipando la battutina dell’altro sulla sua età e battendolo dunque sul tempo. In tutta risposta ricevette un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso ancora più grande.

\- Vedo che cominci a capire il messaggio.

_ Perché dei giorni tu sei distante più che mai _

Sobbalzò quando sentì l’altro pizzicargli il fianco, salvo venire subito riacciuffato in una stretta all’altezza della vita. Fabrizio poggiò la guancia sulla pancia dell’altro, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che quelle parole descrivessero i suoi sentimenti con una semplicità forse un po’ stucchevole, ma che in quel momento gli sembrava perfetta, perfetta per lui, perfetta per  _ loro _ . Ermal non potè fare a meno di sciogliersi un pochino di fronte a quel gesto e cominciò ad affondare le dita tra i suoi ciuffi scuri, carezzando dolcemente e seguendo l’andamento della canzone che stavano ascoltando.

_ Poi mi prendi per mano e ancora te ne vai _

E intanto le parole risuonavano nell’aria cogliendoli un po’ alla sprovvista, perché non si erano mai veramente soffermati sul testo di quella sigla.

_ Perciò mi chiedo e richiedo se c'è un posticino nel tuo cuore per me _

Ermal gli alzò delicatamente il viso scorrendo l’indice sotto il suo mento. Lo gua rdò con ancora qualche scintilla di ilarità negli occhi, ma addolcita dall’amore che provava per Fabrizio e che sentiva esplodere nel petto rivedendolo davanti a sé.

\- C’è un posticino per me, Bizio? - mormorò sorridendo.

E come era bello Fabrizio mentre rideva e si alzava per abbracciarlo e baciargli a stampo il collo, la guancia, il naso, le labbra.  Era bello perché sapeva di felicità e ad Ermal sembrava di star cascando un’altra volta in quell’amore incondizionato, mentre l’altro lo teneva per la schiena e lo buttava giù in un casqué improvvisato.

_ Sono piccoli problemi di cuore _

_ Nati da un'amicizia che profuma d'amore _

L’aria aveva il profumo della brezza che spirava dalla finestra facendo svolazzare le tende mentre loro ballavano sulle note di una sigla dei cartoni animati, ridendo come pazzi e stringendosi fortissimo ogni volta che smettevano di improvvisare passi di danza.  Inconsapevolmente entrambi ripercorrevano la loro storia, quell’amore nato da un’amicizia che aveva gradualmente reso irregolari i loro battiti e aveva tracciato alcuni dei ricordi più belli delle loro vite, fatti di canzoni, condivisione, emozioni, sconfitte, traguardi.

_ Sono piccoli problemi di cuore _

_ Dove un bacio rubato è qualcosa di più _

E quanti baci si stavano scambiando. Dolci, leggeri, ma sentiti. Su ogni parte del volto, sul lobo dell’orecchio,  al quale Ermal si accostò per bisbigliare dolcemente  _I love you_ . 

Un brivido percorse la schiena di Fabrizio al sentire quelle parole, che non avevano barriera linguistica che potesse reggere di fronte alla naturalezza del sentimento che erano in grado di sprigionare; intrecciò le dita delle loro mani e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Un bacio che aveva quel pizzico di passione in più, un po’ di castità in meno, un chiaro preludio alla notte che avrebbero trascorso ad amarsi nel letto che era sempre meno  _di Fabrizio_ e sempre più  _loro._ Fabrizio aveva voglia di fare l’amore con Ermal perché credeva che fosse uno dei modi più belli di dimostrargli il suo amore, uno degli scenari in cui poteva osservarlo mentre si abbandonava alle sue attenzioni e in cui poteva davvero prendersi cura di lui. 

E mentre lo sollevava facendogli allacciare le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, lo guardò un’altra volta mentre la canzone continuava imperterrita a descrivere il loro amore: lo vide così, con le guance rosse e le rughette date dal troppo sorridere, gli occhi lucidi e i capelli scompigliati, e fece un viaggio a ritroso verso la notte della loro vittoria a Sanremo. La notte in cui aveva capito di amarlo ed erano state gettate le fondamenta di tutto quel sentimento che avevano costruito, portandoli fino a questo perfetto attimo di felicità.

_ Sono piccoli problemi di cuore _

_ Dove anche un sorriso è qualcosa di più _

Q uel sorriso si fece spazio sul volto del suo Ermal, per poi combaciare perfettamente col suo.

E mentre si baciavano, pensò che nessuna tachicardia poteva essere comparata al  _piccolo problema di cuore_ che reggeva tra le braccia.

_ Fan sognare _

_ Trepidare _

_ Bisbigliare dolcemente _

_ I love you... _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
